Not Like Most Girls
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Most girls would play the role of "damsel in distress", but you were the exact opposite.


1/11/18

You weren't one to be pushed around or taken advantage of. You were also very protective of your friends and family, especially your shy, introverted twin brother, Newt. Though you were in Gryffindor with your older brother, Theseus, you were hardly ever seen without Newt, that was until he met Leta Lestrange.

When he took the blame for what you were sure was Leta's doing and got expelled you were furious and went after her. Suffice it to say that had Theseus not found you and held you back so that all you could do was yell at her you probably would've also been expelled. After that day until graduation, you did your best to avoid Leta though you continued to glare at her whenever you made eye contact.

After leaving school, you joined Newt at the Ministry and after doing mediocre work for a few years you two set off around the world to work on your future book which Newt was to write and you were to illustrate. What was supposed to be a brief stop in Newt York turned into a fiasco which ended in what you and Newt thought was a death, but ended up being an extra passenger on your journey back home.

The more time you spent with Credence Barebone helping him with his Obscurus and teaching him about magic you felt drawn to him just like how he was becoming drawn to you and your protective nature which you and Newt had warned him about. Credence had yet to se the extent of your protectiveness and you wanted to keep it that way so as not to scare him, but you knew it would come out eventually.

You and Credence were heading home after having dinner at a nearby diner. It had been his first time out since coming to England so he was super nervous at first, but by the time you'd started heading home he was actually smiling. You were passing by a park when you heard what sounded like a couple guys calling you over. You could feel Credence tense up next to you as you took his arm and kept walking until a couple other guys showed up and approached you.

You let out a puff of air as you felt Credence start trembling next to you. Once they'd all circled you, one walked closer so that you could smell the fire whiskey on his breath and said in what was supposed to be a smooth voice, "Ah, come on doll. We can show you a better time than this wimp."

You fanned the smell away, turned to Credence and whispered, "Don't listen to him and watch out 'cause I don't want you to get hurt." Before anyone could react, you let go of his arm and punched the guy in front of you in the mouth, probably busting his jaw. As he fell to the ground and Credence backed up quickly, you looked around at the other guys around you who stared with wide eyes.

"Okay, who's next? You want some, come get some!" (thanks, John Cena hehe) you called while tapping your foot impatiently. You felt someone next to you and turned around and slugged him in the nose, thankful that it wasn't Credence.

As the others looked at each other dumbfounded you smirked, laughed, and said quietly, "Yeah, I'm not like most girls. Now I suggest you take your friends and get out of my sight before I resort to other measures." putting your hand in your coat pocket where you kept your wand. Picking up their fallen friends, the men scurried away still with wide eyes.

Looking around you saw Credence huddled against a tree a couple feet away looking like he was fighting something (most likely the Obscurus). You bent down where you stood and whispered his name, making him look up at you with a pained look on his face. Remembering the night in the subway, you tried not to cry as you whispered soothingly, "Darling? Can I come over to you? You know I'd never intentionally hurt you. I hoped wouldn't have to see me like that 'cause I knew it would scare you, but I would never put my hands on you in that manner. I-I love you too much to hurt you."

With wide eyes, Credence began to cry. Not caring if the Obscurus came out, you rushed over and knelt down next to him. He buried his face into the crook of your neck and as you held him your own tears broke free and ran down your cheeks. You stayed that way for what felt ages before he raised his head.

Looking into your eyes, Credence leaned in and kissed your lips before pulling away quickly and looking away like he was embarrassed. You tilted his chin up and smiled before leaning in and kissing him on the lips and moving your hand to his face. He pulled away after a bit and leaned his forehead against yours, placing his hand over yours that was still on his cheek. "I love you." Once he said that, Credence pulled away with wide eyes and starting turning red. You linked your fingers with his and pulled you both up and apperated home after making sure he was ready so as not to startle him.

A few months after the incident in the park, you and Credence got your own apartment not far from Newt's. You, Newt, and even Tina Goldstein helped him get enough confidence to stand up for himself in a healthy way though your protective side did show itself once in a while which Credence seemed more and more drawn to.

Within two years you were married and expecting a child. Credence had occasional nightmares from his time with Mary Lou and destroying New York, but you were able to bring him back to the present.

When your son Chase was born some of your protectiveness rubbed off on the new dad which seemed to cleanse him of the rest of his emotional baggage much to everyone's relief. Credence was the happiest anyone have ever seen him.


End file.
